Compliment
by Nishu96
Summary: Ino has to comfort her daughter and sees just how similar she is to Sakura... [InoSaku/SakuIno Fluff]


**[A/N: Hey! This is a requested One-Shot and I hope you´ll enjoy it!]**

* * *

 **Compliment ~**

Ino stood humming and in rather good mood on the oven and prepared tonight's dinner for her lovely wife, Sakura, and their sweet little daughter, Inochi. The blonde woman didn´t even notice Inochi walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the dining table, until the blonde girl spoke up and said:

"M- Mom, can I ask you something?"

A little bit startled Ino turned around and looked at the small girl, who seemed a little glum as she was staring at the floor, rather than at her mother. Considering that she was normally so full of life and energetic like both her mothers were, Ino immediately noticed the change of mood and replied softly:

"Of course dear, what´s the matter?"

Inochi took a deep breath and finally glanced up to Ino, while she asked as unsuspicious as she could:

"Can I get another haircut, please?"

The blue-eyed woman was a bit surprised, as she had suspected something bigger to be behind the change of mood and apparent worries of her daughter.

"Why do you want another one? Don´t you like your current one?"

Ino eyed Inochi a bit questioning, while the green-eyed girl fumbled a bit nervously with her hands and uttered:

"W- Well, I do, but I want another one anyways because, uhm…-"

Obviously not able to tell her mother the reason for her sudden wish to change her hair, Ino´s suspicion that something was indeed wrong became stronger. Quietly she went into the squat before Inochi´s chair and looked with a gentle look in her blue-eyes at the girl, while she said:

"Tell me what´s wrong dear, you know you can talk to me about everything…"

Inochi looked into the understanding eyes of her mother and decided that she should probably talk about today's events, as hiding it wasn´t a possibility anyways since her mother could read her like an open book.

"Some kids at the Academy are always making fun of my big forehead, s- so I thought getting another haircut with bangs that cover it would stop them from teasing me…"

The sad face Inochi made nearly broke Ino´s heart, not to mention that this situation seemed awfully familiar to her. Gently she cupped her daughters face and made her look at her, while she uttered softly:

"Listen Inochi, you´re the sweetest little girl in Konoha, or even all of the five nations, and you shouldn´t feel the need to hide your beautiful face behind bangs. Hiding your forehead will only give them a reason to tease you more about it, because they´ll see how bothered you are by it…"

A smile made its way onto Ino´s lips, as she continued:

"You know, your mama had the same feelings about her forehead just like you…"

Inochi became keen on hearing by the mentioning of Sakura and asked curiously:

"Really? But mama is so beautiful and always so confident…"

"Well she hasn´t always been like this, she always hid her forehead behind her bangs too, until-"

"Until what?"

Inochi asked slightly excited and impatient, while a soft giggle left Ino´s lips as she continued:

"Until somebody complimented the, in her eyes, biggest flaw she had and told her that she was beautiful just the way she was…"

"Who did it?"

Her sparkling green eyes glanced expectant at Ino, who replied smiling:

"I did it, because even with a big forehead your mama has always been the most beautiful and precious person to me, just like you´re now as well Inochi…"

The little girl grinned widely at her mother, as it was the first time she heard about this story and it made her feel less bad about her small imperfection, knowing that even her beloved and beautiful mama had such difficulties in the past, and looking at her now gave Inochi hope that she might turn out just as great as she did.

"Thank you mom, I feel better again!"

Inochi slung her small arms around her mother and snuggled on her lovingly, while Ino returned the hug wholeheartedly and smiled to herself. Oh, how much Inochi reminded her of Sakura…

* * *

Later on, while Ino laid comfortably beside Sakura in their cozy bed, she suddenly thought once again back on their past and asked out of nowhere:

"Say Sakura, did it hurt you when I called you billboard brow back then?"

The pink-haired woman turned a little dumbfounded towards her wife and asked confused:

"Where´s that coming from all of a sudden?"

Ino growled lowly and replied:

"I just thought back on that time and wondered if I hurt your feelings like those other girls did…"

Sakura hummed quietly and placed her index finger thoughtfully on her chin, while she responded:

"Hmm, no, I never felt hurt when you called me out on my big forehead, because I knew you didn´t mean it that way…"

"Really?"

The blonde woman seemed a little surprised about her response, while Sakura smirked lightly and uttered:

"Well, considering that we were rivals back then I believe it wasn´t something surprising that we fought verbally every now and then, ne Ino pig?"

"You´re probably right _billboard brow_ …"

The two women glanced playfully provocative at each other, just like in their younger years, until they couldn´t hold back their laugher anymore about their childish behaviour.

When both of them calmed down again, Sakura laid an arm around Ino and said happily:

"I love you Ino and I´m glad that I´m here with you now…"

Ino smiled joyful to herself and replied:

"I love you too…"

And with this she leaned to the side and kissed her green-eyed spouse on the forehead, making Sakura blush slightly.

"And your big forehead as well…"

* * *

 **[A/N: Well, I hope you liked this fluffy One-Shot, and if you´re wondering how Inochi can look like both Sakura and Ino, since this is fiction anyways and Sakura is a medical expert, she somehow found a way lol Anyways, please leave a little Review before you leave and see you next time!]**


End file.
